Kagamine Twins Buddy cops: Rewrite!
by JackDroid1999
Summary: The Twin cops try to stop ngo's from shipping illegal drug-filled fruits into America. Need I say more?


**_**NOTE PLEASE READ: This is a rewrite of a really old story I made with correct spelling, better spacing and better grammar so just better overall so please enjoy!**_**  
One day at the new York City Police station The police chief was looking over the police reports which includes the murders of several people, The flooding of the Mango Market and Multiple Smuggling Operations and said  
"My God! It's Finally Happening. Call in the Buddy cops!".  
A secretary soon gave him a phone to call Buddy cops. As he called Len picked up the phone while In a shoot-off and said  
"Hello this is Good cop"  
"Kagamine where are you and your sister at and do you need backup?"  
"Well, it's not like we are at the ice cream social and no I will not be needing a backup because I got My sister here."  
Rin then replied while holding a grenade with its pin off  
"Yeah, I've Gone Loco!"  
she then threw the grenade back and blew up some cartel guys.  
"Is she off her medication again?" The Chief asked.  
"Yes," Len replied. Rin then grabbed a Tommy gun and shoot it into the air showing they were not kidding when they meant she is off her meds. The cartel guys then brought in a rotary tripod cannon which fires grenades and then Rin replied by grabbing her famous AK-47 and clogged up the grenade launcher causing it to explode and killing even more cartel guys.  
As they came back the chief asked them  
"Where were you Macaroni and cheese?" pointing out there Similar Short yellow hair.  
"C'mon chief it isn't like we were Lollygagging," Len said and then Rin said  
"Yeah more like a Lollipop!"  
She was still off her meds and the chief asked them sarcastically  
"Are you two cupcakes for real?"  
"Well, what you got for us," Len asked.  
"OK well, you ever heard of Professor Mango?" The chief asked.  
"No" The twins replied with confused faces.  
"Well you see 16 years ago before you were even a born (They were fourteen at this time) there was a man named Charles L. Ray or better known as professor mango. He was a crime boss who gained millions of dollars by flooding the fruit market full of exotic mango's which nearly destroyed the American agricultural economy, losing millions of jobs in the southeast alone. He was nearly caught and brought to prison but he made his way through the southern border and we couldn't find him but many of us suspect that he was building up his resources for his glorious return or that he was dead. Many of us hoped it was the latter option but we were wrong and now he is making this return possibly destroying our American agricultural economy and furthermore destroy the entire American economy."  
"You have to be kidding," Len asked.  
"I think he's not kidding," Rin said with her meds finally kicking in "I mean for all we know those Mango's can be filled with drugs to make them extra addictive compared to the competition".  
When Rin is off he meds she is crazy but when she is on her meds she is pretty smart.  
"Well bad cop" Replied The chief "This could be true but I need you two to figure this out!"  
"You got this Chief," said the twins.  
Later in the middle of the street, a man was selling illegal drug-filled fruits and vegetables such as alligator Limes, Sugar lemons, Tumor Potatoes, and even Vain Bok'Choy. The twins soon walked up and the man said  
"Oh hello, comrades would you like to see my selection".  
"This is the NYCPD," Len said holding up his badge "We have a few questions for you".  
The shady figure made a run for it and Rin fired her taser Knocking him out. The twins called for backup as they took him back to the police station as they start to question him.  
"OK, where did you get the mango's," Len said holding the evidence.  
"I don't know! Now suck an egg copper!" the dealer said.  
"C'mon we're your friends here you can tell us anything," Rin said.  
"No now you can Suck an egg copper!" the dealer said again.  
"OK then," Len said  
"Hey Rin how long since you have taken your meds"  
(She needs to take them about every hour).  
"About 1 hour," Rin said.  
Rin started to go a little crazy and she had her pistol on her and Len said  
"Well I'm going on my coffee break I will get you two something BRB".  
".He walks out and when he did He can hear the dealer screaming, Rin shooting rounds and the table in their  
flipping over. As he returned The dealer was on the floor in the corner in the room In a fetal position crying and Rin was in front of the door finally taking her meds. The dealer quickly got up and started crying into his shirt and he was ready to confess. He said he got the mango's from a dealer in China own in a specific location but he did not know where they came from.  
Later In Chinatown, The twins were waiting at the location and a man in a trench coat and Phadora approached them and asked them  
"So you want some Mangoes"  
Rin then tasered him on the spot then grabbed him by the shirt and asked  
OK where did you get the mangoes"  
"I get them from this location," he said pointing the location on a map.  
****1 Hour later…  
****The twins walked into an old abandoned warehouse while holding pistols and as they walked in a man with a french accent said  
"Oh well hello. This is quite unexpected and when I mean unexpected I mean EXPECTED!" and he pushes a button which pulls out a trap of half a shark cage and he commented, "I don't know what chewed through this but I'm not sure if I want to".  
"I'm guessing your Professor mango" Len replied.  
"Yes. I am Professor mango the biggest illegal fruit distributor in the world!"  
Rin then started ripping the metal cage open with her bare hands  
"Oh did I forget to tell you she's off her meds," Len told him.  
Professor mango started making a run for it and Len finally caught up to him and grabbed him but it was a hologram and the real Professor  
was making his getaway from them in a willy Wonka glass elevator and flew off and then blowing up the warehouse with the twins escaping.  
When they came back the chief congratulating them on a job well done and saved the united states for another day but Professor Mango is still on the loose and they are awaiting his return.  
****THE END  
PS.50 Views and I'll make a sequel ****


End file.
